


【 勋开 】女孩短裙底下有什么

by Daerves



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Oh Sehun
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daerves/pseuds/Daerves
Summary: 我的小学鸡流水账文笔又上线了 这次是真的流水账 短短的一点点来看吴世勋在线泥塑金钟仁【并不非常规 女装play至少我写的时候并不是往泥的方向走 至于最终成果emmmm就这样吧





	【 勋开 】女孩短裙底下有什么

论女孩短裙下有什么 9488

男孩有着略微凸显线条的腹肌，脖颈也不是一味的纤细，像徐徐成年的雄鹿，昂首阔步着又有青春跳脱的气息。女孩子的制服穿在他身上有些紧绷。他没有女孩子的乳房，胸肌好像练了一点，但总归撑不起制服的上半部分，为了肩宽又买的大了些，于是胸部就有些松松垮垮的，蹭着看都能直接瞥到肉体，清纯以至于无忧无虑到愚蠢的地步，让人想给他一巴掌问问你到底是蠢还是贱，可是看着年轻可爱的男孩子又下不去手，因为他可能只是单纯的没有想这么多，让他认清自己想要穿女装就很不容易了。  
腰腹部收束的女装难免就有些不适合他，过于紧绷了，模糊的腹肌线条也稍稍显现。吴世勋顺着腰侧舔上去。其实他并没有那么多口水，这也只是一件普通的高中校服，不是黑丝或者什么柔软又透明的情趣穿着，单看着还挺恶心，毕竟口水糊衣服上了。  
但是吴世勋要继续。吴世勋隔着白衬衫啃他腰侧的肌肉，稍微用点力，他就会感觉到疼痛。他又不敢叫，只能微微地喘粗了气。一点点呻吟也泄出于口。还没到荷枪实弹地地步，理应也只有痛感，但他真的反应的有些色情。

 

浅褐色的乳尖，嫩嫩的，没有女孩子那么大，但是跟小巧的珠宝一样，也适合亵玩。  
吴世勋俯身凑上去。  
他用脸颊蹭了蹭金钟仁的乳尖，反倒跟个小奶狗一样以意外的纯情。  
奶头被摩挲的感觉很微妙也很色情。金钟仁觉得痒痒的，搓的快了那份感觉就更加明显，让他想尖叫，但被制止。  
吴世勋不肯。  
吴世勋的舌头往上走，游到他胸膛上，乳珠挺立在空气中特别可爱，舌尖戏弄着，奶头在唇齿间动弹，有种调皮的感觉。想着吴世勋就有点莫名的生气，稍微施力，妮妮的眉头就因为疼痛二皱缩起来。  
恰到好处的疼痛给性爱升华。  
把奶子整个含到嘴里，柔软的唇舌和滑腻的涎液把乳头浸润。舌尖顶上乳尖，寻找着可能存在的孔洞，一股往里钻的劲让金钟仁颤抖起来，一方面是害怕，一方面是过于尖锐的快感。  
吴世勋用上牙齿。顺着乳晕慢慢啃咬，加大摩擦的力度。  
”我们妮妮会很舒服的。“金钟仁被玩的有些晕乎乎的，不太确定是肯定的语气，还是一个命令。  
酥酥麻麻的感觉把他淹没。

哪个臭屁少男二次元时期没有幻想过百褶裙底？  
金钟仁真的是个小婊子。  
他故意把裙子搞的很短。  
他有纤长有力的双腿，条理分明缺又不过分爆出肌肉，美好的线条起伏，从饱满的大腿到可爱的小腿，脚趾也是圆润的。他的裙子就俺么堪堪遮下来，可能半个屁股都在外面，吴世勋打赌他的裙摆一定会被他的翘臀给撑起来。  
金钟仁其实挺大的，如果丢在那里不管，就会看到可爱的百褶裙中间多了一个突起，前液也打湿上摆。  
吴世勋隔着裙子蹭他的龟头，裙子半掀不掀。不像全然揭开带来的咸湿感，遮遮掩掩有一种微妙的色情和纯情。将含进去，上颚摩挲着马眼，虽说嘴里含着别人的屌不是什么快乐的事情，看着他脸上多出两块红晕还是让吴世勋很受用。  
金钟仁低头就可以看到吴世勋埋在自己腿间，这观感真的很强烈。”我们昏妮好野啊。“小熊这么想着。吴世勋的小嘴被填满，黑色的刘海有几根湿漉漉的打在额间，激动地时候眉毛挑出戏谑的弧度，眼睛不大，恰好的眼珠和眼白配比抹去柔和，他的棱角利到可以刺伤金钟仁，凌冽地被全然打开，金钟仁心甘情愿。

金钟仁不白。他的皮肤是健康的古铜色，天生就带着好下流的暗示。重重地吻上去再吸咬起皮肉若即若离，只会留下一个暗粉色的暧昧痕迹。他天生就不是一个需要小心爱护的精美物件，坚韧而性感的肉体在蛊惑你和他一起下地狱。  
这让吴世勋想到原宿的小太妹，黝黑的皮肤和过于明亮的眼妆唇妆，青春幼稚和劣质混杂在一起，肯定和眼前这个小男孩有共通之处。  
妮妮很特别，喜欢穿女装，又不是女生。自我认知里gender的那个部分还是男性，只是委委屈身于这套不合身到色情地步的女装里，给他一个庇佑又自我放逐的地方。

 

吴世勋懒得多说，干进去。  
还是有点紧涩，不比女性的阴道。  
金钟仁感受到那硬物在自己肠道里驰骋。  
说不难受是假的，不快乐也是假的。  
他又不是女人，没有液体。两人急匆匆的，润滑也没彻底，就是确保了一下刚进来的那段。  
吴世勋是出名的大，他可以进的很深，进到他做不来润滑的地方。  
但肉体相接给人一种踏实的感觉。  
他把最内在暴露给另外一个人。

吴世勋把他翻过来，让他趴着。  
“屁股翘好”，顺手一巴掌下来抽在他的臀瓣上，完了看着软肉泛起余波心理暗爽。  
裙摆堆叠在交合处，挡住了肉棒在屁眼里进出。  
“我们妮妮好会吸啊”吴世勋把手指塞进金钟仁口中搅和，他说不出一句完整话，一边呜咽一边悄悄抛出几个词句。  
他的脑子都被烧成一摊浆糊。  
“我是在操你的逼吗？妮妮” 又来了，那种恶劣的语调，”我们妮妮真是最淫荡的女高生了“  
说罢还带点笑，又是一个巴掌落下，金钟仁被打的一颤，眼泪差点就涌出来了，但是精液可能涌的更快。  
金钟仁被操的腰都塌了，吴世勋把一手把着他的腰，另一手把他的脸压进床单，上半身完全贴在床面上，屁股高高翘起，恬不知耻的迎合。  
他屁股真的翘。  
每一次撞上去，臀瓣上都荡起肉波。  
内壁紧紧吸附他的肉棒，他爽到头皮发麻，这个小婊子太会了。  
金钟仁的呼吸有些不畅快。他更晕了，与勉勉强强摄取的空气相比，吴世勋给予的快跟更为明显强烈。  
”他好坏呀。” 小熊这么嘟囔着。  
吴世勋皮的很，认准了就不会放过，阴茎找准了他的敏感点，隔着肠肉渴望刺激着前列腺。他被完全捉住了。猛然加快的速度让摩擦更火热，囊袋拍上他阴部发出规律粘腻的声响。润滑剂和前液被打成泡沫，在狂放的交合中被带出又带进，飞溅到床单上，吴世勋的小腹上。  
快感开始高速积累。每一下都逼在他边缘，金钟仁觉得自己像是开水，不断的冒泡泡，很热，很烫，很危险，还发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音。  
他的其余感觉都被剥夺，快感被无限放大，此刻做爱是他和这个世界产生的唯一联系。  
疼痛和快感并行，金钟仁分不清哪个是疼痛，哪个是快感，又或者他们本就一体。  
被控制被支配，被羞辱却又被满足，  
“Now baby,”吴世勋俯下身，叼住金钟仁的耳廓，顺着他的耳垂舔上去“Could—you—please—come—for—me?”  
金钟仁在吴世勋又一次叫他小婊子的时候射了出来。


End file.
